With the many methods available today for applying electricity to bone and cartilage, especially since several of these methods are being used clinically now, it is imperative to establish efficacy, safety, and clinical indications for such use of electricity in treating bone and cartilage defects. Therefore, it is desirable at this time to evaluate the current state of the art of electrically induced osteogenesis and chondreogenesis and their clinical applicability. It is believed that a closed, informal workshop involving those individuals working in both basic and clinical research would best be able to speak to the questions raised above.